Stories from the Future- Gaurdian of the Hunters
by phoniexmist
Summary: Set after The last Olympian - Percy, Thaila, and Nico read the Gaurdian of the Hunters with the gods with some suprises
1. The book arrives

**Forgive me if its bad its my first fanfic, so enjoy **

**-Disclaimer- I do not own percy jackson and the olypiams or Gaurdian of the hunters **

**-Hestia POV-**

The war for Olympus is over. The throne room is on its way to being fixed and the heroes are slowly trickling in. I saw my favorite demigod Percy Jackson talking to Annabeth. I smiled at that I hoped they get together, though I've got a bad feeling about their relationship in the future. I'm still a bit shocked he trusted me with hope. He is a true hero all the power and strength with none of the usual arrogance that seems to plague those who have great power.

As Zeus droned on about the bravery of the gods I saw Annabeth arrive and talk to Percy and later see Hera giving them dirty looks. Soon after all the heroes were rewarded. I was pleasantly surprised when Percy rejected Godhood for making sure that the gods paid more attention to the children. As the goddess of family I was very pleased.

Just as they heroes were about to leave a bright flash appeared and package landed on Apollo's head. He winced then picked up and read the note attached to the top. His face was first puzzeled than it grew into a big smile.

"Apollo, what is it why are you smiling," thundered Zeus.

"Looks like we get to read a book from the future and I'm pretty sure it's about my lil sis," replied Apollo gleefully.

"Why what is the book called," asked a glaring Artemis, I knew it angered her when Apollo called her his little sister.

"It's called _ Guardian of the Hunters _so that means you finally approve of a male enough to allow him to protect you, oh and before they leave the note says the big three kids need to be present for this reading," said Apollo

There were mixed reactions at this news. I was excited to see who earned Artemis's respect and thought it was about time those girls were around a male other than my irresponsible nephew. Athena looked excited at the prospect of reading a book. Poseidon was looking at Athena with a faint blush on his cheeks and his eyes widened when he saw me looking at him. Ha I knew there was something going on there and Artemis looked interested in who this male was but I had a sneaking suspicion on who it was and that itself made me sad at the thought of the emotional pain this hero was going to have to deal with after he has done so much for Olympus already. The big three kids looked interested in why they were here. I also saw Nico looking at Thaila when she wasn't looking with a faint blush on his pale cheeks. I saw Thaila do the same. I sighed well this isn't good with Thaila as a hunter there will be heart break in there future but my instincts told me otherwise.

"Apollo can you please read the entire message," asked Athena

"Sure."

_Dear Gods and Demigods of the past,_

_We have sent back this book to prepare you all for troubling times ahead. You are to read the entire thing and don't worry time has stopped so no need for your duties. We are also sending 4 guests from the future. You are not allowed to harm or kill anyone during this reading. Yes this means you Zeus. The events that are about to pass are going to be very shocking so prepare yourselves. Also give this note to the new guests when they arrive and new guest introduce yourselves and your titles._

_Sincerely,_

_The two most awesome gods Hermes and Apollo_

_P.S- Poseidon would like to tell his past self that she will listen to the truth you just have to tell her_

_ PPS- Nico would like to tell his past self to never give up on her a great event will pass that will give you your wish_

Well that was interesting I looked around again and saw most of the people looked shocked. Poseidon though had a faint blush which seemed to attract Athena's attention. She immediately looked away when she saw that I noticed her. Nico also had a blush and Thaila was glaring at the floor and I could feel her jealousy.

My thoughts were interrupted as another bright flash entered the throne room and 4 figures were seen.

"Ow Nico watch were you step."

"Sorry I just get a bit disoriented when I'm suddenly gobbled up by a giant gold portal," Nico replied

"Yeah what the hell happened," a third voice that sounded like Percy's shouted

"Its one of Apollo's pranks I think he sent us back in time," replied a voice very similar to Artemis's

As the light dimmed everyone gasped as we saw Percy, Artemis, Nico, and Thaila all standing there. I sensed a godly aura around the big three children. It seems these heroes achieve godhood in the future. I saw Percy smile at me and I felt some of my power within him. My eyes widened as I realized I would only give my power to my champion and I smiled that I would get such a nice man. I also sensed a very small amount of my power in Thaila. I saw Apollo get up and hand the note to Percy. He read it out loud again and groaned as did everyone else in there group.

"Guess you were right artie it was a prank from Apollo," said Percy

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE," thundered Zeus.

"Oh sorry um my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, guardian of the hunt, god of Nobility, Hunt, Shadows, Heroes, Tides, Swordsmanship, archery, and a lot of Norse stuff," said Percy as he rubbed the back of his neck.

At this there was a huge uproar from the gods along with a ton of questions. PJ(this what im gonna call past percy) looked dumb founded. He walked up to his godly self and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"When did I become a god," asked PJ.

"Well we will be reading about it so you get to find out," smirked Percy.

"ok then did Annabeth become a goddess then too and are you two married because I see that engagement ring," asked PJ?

"No she didn't and no your married to a better person than Annabeth," scowled Percy.

"who?"

Percy briefly looked back to AJ( this is what im gonna call future Artemis as she is now Artemis Jackson) who nodded, "you are married to the beautiful goddess of the hunt," Percy said with a smile.

Everyone stopped talking, there was complete silence. Artemis had a red face either from the beautiful comment or the news that she was now married while AJ just blushed and smacked Percy's arm. Zeus looked enraged while Poseidon had a thoughtful face on. I knew he wouldn't get in the way he always has been a softy on his children. Apollo was grinning at his sister happy she finally got married to a guy who he knew would never cheat on her and PJ looked shocked but was looking at Artemis with a thoughtful expression and slowly a small smile.

"Since when am I married to a boy," shouted Artemis!

"Oh don't worry it's the best decision you ever made there is no one else like him," AJ replied with a smile at Percy which he returned.

Artemis satisfied with that answer sat back down and notices that PJ was looking at her smiling. She blushed and quickly looked away to hide it. I chuckled softly at this. AJ smiled at that to and stepped forward.

"I am Artemis Jackson goddess of the hunt," said AJ.

She went and stood by Percy and the next two came forward. The girl had shockingly blue eyes and black hair. The man had Obsidian eyes and a pale skin tone. I knew it was Thaila and Nico.

**-3****rd**** person POV-**

"I am Thaila Di Angelo lieutenant of Artemis minor god of thunder," replied Thaila cringing slightly at her father and stepfathers expressions. Nico put his arms around her waist and smiled at her, then glared at his at the two.

"I am Nico Di Angelo minor god of shadows," he said.

At this point everyone's mouths were on the floor. PT( past Thaila) was blushing like crazy but had a small smile. PN( past Nico) was also blushing but grinning like crazy at the knowledge that he gets to marry Thaila. Zeus of course was furious that not one but two of his daughters were married to his brothers sons and Hades though slightly angry was happy for his son and thinking that maybe accepting his sons marriage to Thaila would be a good start in apologizing for "killing her" all those years ago.

"Ok I thought hunters were supposed to abandon the company of men how is Thaila married," asked PJ. Though he was happy his cousins would get to get married.

"Well after Artemis and I got married and after the war, no Apollo I will not tell about the war tell the end of this book, Artemis allowed the curse to change a bit. Any man deemed worthy of Artemis and I was allowed to be with a hunter. Thus Nico was approved and after a couple years of dating they were married," said Percy.

Zeus visibly relaxed his anger fading. He knew if Artemis approved than this son of Hades would be a good husband to his daughter. He also knew that with the other two married Athena might want to follow in their footsteps and if the glances he saw Poseidon making in her direction were any hint his brother might be his new son-in-law. He chuckled at the thought of their messed up family. He also realized that he should be more faithful and show more love towards his wife who despite her hate of his children was smiling at the happy couples.

"Well then let's start reading the book shall we," said Zeus.

Everyone agreed and Zeus waved his hand. 7 love seats appeared along with 5 rocking chairs. Zeus grabbed Hera's hand and brought her to white and blue colored one, she was surprised but smiled at her husband's move to repair there damaged marriage. Aphrodite surprised everyone by taking her husband's hand and bringing him over to the pink and brown colored one, she also saw with all the happy marriages to fix her own her husband may not be the most handsome man but he cared for her more than Ares did. Poseidon went to go to a rocking chair but saw them all full so he went to the sea green and grey love seat. Athena also came to the same conclusion and went to the same seat, with the room available they ended up with Athena in his lap, both where blushing like crazy but Athena had to admit his chest was comfortable and warm so she snuggled up to it. Hades led Persephone over to a black seat with flowers on it. Thaila and Nico chose one of the black and blue seats and she snuggled up to her husband. PT and PN both went to the other black and blue one they were left in the same position as Poseidon and Athena and PT also found PN chest a comfortable place. Percy just grabbed AJ and they took the Sea green and silver seat. PJ and Artemis went over to the last seat and though he knew he'd be uncomfortable he offered Artemis the seat while he sat on the floor. She was surprised but said they could share. She now knew why her future self liked him so much, that and he was really comfortable to sit on. All the other gods were in the rocking chairs.

"Alright who wants to read first," asked Zeus.

"I will," said Hermes.

**Well thats the first chapter read and review- please tell me all the grammar mistakes so i can fix them thank you**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's another chapter**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own percy jackson and the olypiams or Gaurdian of the hunters**

**-Poseidon's POV- **

"I will," said Hermes

This has been a shocking day. One moment your battling the titan of the ocean, next your taking down the father of monsters, then seeing your son turn down Godhood for other demigods, Then you get to meet your future son who is a god and married to the maiden goddess. I think the most shocking thing today though was when Athena, my thousand year crush and rival, sat on my lap then snuggled in my chest. Now I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, it's just I didn't think this would ever happen in eternity. As Hermes started reading I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Annabeth. She and Percy seemed to like each other a lot.

**Percy POV**

**"When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that I could bring an end to all these conflicts. If only I had possessed the humility to say to myself, I have seen enough for one life, I've done my part. Then again, there is no greater glory than fighting for those that you love"**

I frowned at that what would bring my son to such a conclusion. I looked over to both of them. PJ had the same expression as me and Artemis looked a bit worried. Percy eyes held a great sadness as he remembered this time; AJ looked at her husband with a sad expression. I couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and kissed her wiping away that sad expression. Artemis looked very red in the face at that. Thaila and Nico also looked saddened, while PT and PN had a frown.

** I stand before the gods in hope that they grant me my one request. Zeus looks at me with filled curiosity in his blue eyes. The rest of the Olympians did the same.**

"What is your request Perce," asked PN

"You'll see," replied a sad Percy

**"Percy Jackson, what do you wish of us?" Zeus asked me in his deep commanding voice. My father looked at me with worry. I looked horrible. My green eyes are rimmed with red and I have no doubt that I am as pale as a sheet of paper. Hestia seemed sad; I believe she knows why I am here. Artemis looks at me genuine curiosity. I took a deep breath. **

I gasped at his description. As did most of the gods and goddess. Hestia looked like she was going to cry. PJ looked shocked as did PT and PN. Ares and Dionysus even looked sad. Zeus, Hera, and Hephaestus look at the boy with pity. Athena sensing my sadness at hearing my son ever looking at that snuggled into me more. That cheered me up, I whispered a thank you and looked over at Artemis. She had her arms wrapped around him and he seemed to be comforting her.

**-3****rd**** person POV-**

**"Lord Zeus, I wish to die." The room got cold as the gods gasped. My father looked sick and Artemis's eyes widened. Hestia looked even more depressed and Ares looked… sad. Even Zeus looked at me worryingly.**

As he did now, he was wondering what could ever bring the hero of Olympus to ask such a request. Artemis rapped her arms tighter around PJ. She knew it was probably strange that the maiden goddess would care so much for a man but he was her future husband and for him to ask such a request hurt her heart. Poseidon felt like someone had taken his heart and stomped on with metal cleats, he felt Athena wrap her arms around him.

**"Why do you wish to die Hero of Olympus?" I sighed. Pain was in my chest. Athena seemed to notice my pain. She looked regretful.**

Athena wondered why she looked regretful and hoped she didn't do anything. She thought after this sentence Poseidon would push her away in anger but he merely wrapped his arms tighter around her and whispered, "It's probably not your fault."

**"I wish to die because the campers have forgotten me and the daughter of Athena has destroyed me emotionally."**

"That bitch how could she give up Percy for architecture," shouted PT with her hand sparking. PN wrapped his arms around her and whispered comfort words into her ears.

** I looked at Athena with mournful eyes." You were right; in the end my fatal flaw would destroy me. After all I've done for them; they cast me aside because a new hero did the twelve labors of Hercules, while I have won two wars for them. I've been treated like trash at camp half-blood and Annabeth chose architecture over me. It was either stay with me or go to Greece to remodel the Parthenon. I was foolish to believe that a hero gets a happy ending. There is nothing for me here now. Sure I have my mother, but she doesn't need me." The Olympians looked downcast, I wonder why. It's not like most of them were fond of me. After looking at each other, Zeus had a glint in his eyes.**

**"Perseus Jackson, you say you wish to die because you have no purpose in life?" I nodded." If I were to give you a purpose, would you accept immortality like one of Artemis's hunters?" I pondered on what he said. A new purpose? I sighed. It seems the gods don't agree with my death. Let's see what they offer me. I nodded again to Zeus's question. He smiled and looked at Artemis. They were probably having one of those mind talk things. Artemis's face was calm, and then it turned red in anger before returning to normal under Zeus's glare. Zeus returned his attention to me.**

**-Artemis POV-**

I see this is where the guardian part comes in. I smiled at the thought that I would get such a great guardian. I snuggled into PJ's chest some more loving how warm it feels.

**"Perseus Jackson, Artemis has agreed for you to become guardian of the hunters and her. Will you accept this offer? You will live in service of Artemis and be the only male in the hunt." My mouth dropped open and I looked toward Artemis. She grudgingly nodded. The other gods had the same face I had except Apollo who was grinning like a madman. I turned to Hestia, she was smiling. I knew what I had to do.**

PJ looked shocked as did most of the gods. I smiled at my father and mentally thanked him for sending me not only a great guardian but a great husband.

**"I Perseus Jackson, Swear up on the River Styx and upon the creator Chaos that I will protect Artemis and her hunters and if need be, give my life to keep them safe, no matter the cost." The gods seemed perplexed that I would use such a deep oath. I turned to Artemis and saw … is she smiling. Aphrodite had this weird look on her face, like she was thinking. My father cleared his throat and I looked toward him.**

**"Percy, you shouldn't have sworn on Chaos's name it-" something cut him off. A black helix with an eye in it appeared in the room. It was the symbol of Chaos. The only reason I knew was because she showed me a book on symbols. A deep voice resonated in the room.**

**_"I've watched you Perseus Jackson foe a very long time and you have impressed me, the creator time and time again with your loyalty and courage. Tell me why you swore on my name?"_**** The gods seem frightened, but I felt comforted by the force in the room. If this was Chaos then the gods had a reason to shiver. Why did I swear on Chaos?**

**"I'll be honest, I have no idea it just felt right." The voice in the helix hummed.**

**_"Perseus Jackson, you are the first to swear on my name, that I have allowed to live. I give you my blessing in hopes that your life will prosper, you are an interesting person, Jackson and I will not have it wasted._**** My eyes widened and so did the gods. A black ball of shadows fired from the helix and hit**

**me dead on. My dad screamed my name. I was in a black cocoon. The shadows swirled around me and attached onto my body. The shadows were making me an outfit. It gave me a black under robe and a hooded over robe. The hood covered my face so only my mouth and chin could be seen. I got two vambraces. Each with…. A hidden blade? Where have I seen this before? A belt was attached to me and three throwing knives were strapped onto each side of the belt making six total. A sweet looking sword was sheaved at my waste and I had a red sash around my waist. To complete it were a pair of black pants and black boots. All and all, I thought I looked pretty cool.**

**"Thank you lord Chaos."**

**_"You're welcome young one. I have also given you increased senses so like a hunter or assassin you know who's good, who's bad and what your objective is. You now have the knowledge of an experienced Assassin. "_****I grinned. This was gonna be fun.**

Everyone looked over at Percy with their jaws on the floor.

"your favored by Chaos," asked a shocked Zeus.

"Yep he and I are pretty tight," smirked Percy.

**"I take my leave knowing your life is gonna get more interesting." With that, the helix disappeared. I turned to the gods who looked at me like I grew another set of arms. Hestia cleared her throat. I gave her a questioning glance. She smiled.**

**"It's my turn to bless you! Will you allow me to be your patron Percy?" I nodded. Hestia was one of my favorite Olympians. She squealed with delight. She snapped her fingers and I felt control over another element that wasn't water. I placed my palm out and a ball of fire appeared. I grinned.**

**"Sweet!" Not wanting to be outdone Aphrodite gave me a look that told me I'm screwed. She snapped her fingers and a blast of pink hit me. I don't know what happen. Wait a sec, am I taller? Why was Aphrodite blushing, why was Hera blushing. Is Artemis red?" Zeus sensing my confusion snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared. Now I knew I was handsome before because a lot of chicks have told me but now I made Apollo look dim while I was the sun. Meaning I was more attractive than I already was. I seemed more muscular too. I glared at Aphrodite; I wasn't trying to pick up a girl. I mean I am joining the hunt! Zeus had that glint in his eyes.**

PJ glared at Aphrodite but stopped and turned red when I whispered "that just makes you that much more appealing husband" in his ear.

**"Percy if you could transform into any animal, what would it be?" he asked. Now I had to think. A Pegasus? No. A Dragon? No. Think Percy think! I got it! Time to score some points with Zeus.**

Poseidon mock glared at his son. "Really and eagle, do you have to score points with your uncle."

"Yes and being an eagle is awesome," said Percy.

**"An Eagle." Zeus grinned and my dad, well he wasn't happy." I give you the ability to transform into my sacred animal and you have the permission to fly in my domain." I nodded. My dad tossed me a ring. I looked at it with curiosity. My dad smirked.**

"I see you found a use for the ring," smirked Poseidon

"Yeah and it fits her great," replied Percy

I looked over at my future self and blushed when I saw said ring on her finger, my blush only increased when PJ whispered " It really does look good on you."

**"I leave it to you to find out what it does." I shook my head with amusement. I walked toward Artemis and bowed. She had a smirk but shook her head.**

**"Don't bow; I hate it when people bow." I nodded" Don't think I am gonna go easy on you. I don't want a guardian, I can protect myself! But father thinks otherwise. Meet me in Yellowstone." And with that she was gone. Hephaestus called my name. I turned around.**

**"Percy, if you ever need equipment, don't hesitate to ask. You honored Beckendorf. It's the least I can do. I nodded. Zeus shooed me out of the council room. Now I did the smartest thing ever. I jumped off Olympus. For all you adrenaline junkies out there, I have one word to say. AWSOME! I don't know how fast I was going but all I know was I couldn't see Olympus anymore and I could see the empire state building. I willed my body to transform into an eagle. It felt like my body was being twisted apart. I closed my eyes to shut the pain out. When I opened them everything was clearer. It's like I went from regular video to HD. I felt free soaring in the sky. As I flew a flash of light appeared next me. It was Hermes. He just smiled at me and snapped his fingers. I felt like my body was stepped on by a Titan, ground to dust by a Cyclops stampede and then put in a cheese grater. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in Yellowstone. I soared around the park till I found the hunters camp. Being the birdy I was, I perched on a branch. Artemis and the hunters were talking.**

**"Look girls, I don't like it either but this man is different than others. He is not a pig and won't flirt with you. Artemis said. Phoebe growled**

**"How do you know?" Artemis glared at her and Phoebe muttered an apology.**

**"You all know him, especially you Thaila." Thaila rose an eyebrow.**

**"Who is it?" I decided to make my presence known. I shifted out of eagle form and hopped from the tree.**

**" That would be me Thals!" The hunters readied their bows and pointed them at me. I just chuckled. Thalia was the first to recover from the shock.**

**"Who are you." I gave her a hurt look.**

"Ouch thals that hurts," said PJ giving PT a hurt look.

"Well you cant except me to recognize you with your hood up," retorted PT

"touché."

**"You really can't recognize me Thalia?" I said as I flipped up my hood. The hunters gasped while Thalia ran toward me crushing me with a hug.**

**"You are the Guardian of the Hunt?" she asked. I nodded.**

**"Why?" I sighed sadly. The pain returned.**

"I know now," grumbled PT glaring at the floor.

**"There is nothing for me at camp anymore Thalia, if you want to know, talk to Artemis. She knows all the details.**

**She glared at me but nodded. Her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint and I knew I was screwed. The hunters and Artemis grinned when they saw it. Artemis smirked at me.**

**"Since you are with the hunt, you must clean our clothes, sharpen our arrows set up our camps and cook us dinner. " I groaned. I should've known that instead of being the Guardian, I would be the slave. All well, it can't be that bad.**

"Great I have eternal slavery to look forward too," grumbled PJ.

"Oh it gets worse," replied Percy  
"How, "asked PJ

**" I also have to teach you archery." Me and my big mouth!**

"No anything but archery, please not that," complained PJ.

"Don't worry you get good and spending time with your teacher is a big plus," said Percy

"True."

I blushed at that. He really is something special.

"Alright who will read next," asked Zeus.

"I will," said Thaila.

**-Again read & review, just tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or guardian of the hunt.**

**-Past Thaila POV-**

I couldn't help but wonder how the hunt reacts to Percy coming in. I look at him now and can't help but smile as my mistress cuddles with him. I think he will do well and I'll make sure he doesn't get to hurt. I also couldn't help but be angry at me ex-best friend, how could she give up a boyfriend who stay eternally loyal to her I mean I myself had a crush on him before I joined the hunt. Then I met Nico and everything changed I mean he and I are like two of the same people. I sigh and began to read.

**Percy POV**

**As I sharpened the arrows of the huntress's I couldn't help but remember something Chiron told me after the second war. "I have watched you grow from a boy to a man in so short a time. It fills me with as much sadness as pride. You fit your father's shoes as if they have been tailored to your feet." I chuckled at the memory. If I really did fit in my father's shoes, then perhaps I would've accepted godhood like he would've if he were in my place. Love is a cruel mistress. Instead of being a god I chose a love that faded away. Damn you Aphrodite!**

"I really am sorry that she left," said Aphrodite.

"It's ok if she hadn't left I wouldn't have found the best women you could have," replied both Percy's smiling at their respective goddess. Both Artemis's blushed at that and AJ leaned up and kissed her husband. Artemis, I could tell, was still new to the whole loving a man thing so she just cuddled into him more.

"That's good and Artemis I think you might have found something great in staying faithful to your husband," Aphrodite said with a smile in her husband's direction. She gasped when she saw that his face had lost a lot of the boils and burns and that his shoulders righted themselves. I myself gasped when I saw that.

"This is why we married you two, we thought that if Hephaestus was around you he would become the handsome god he was supposed to be," said a smiling Hera.

** These hunters really don't like men and to be honest, I don't trust women anymore. I understand why the hunters hate men. Sadly most of the men in the world are pigs and backstabbers, but I wish they would learn that not all men are that way. That sometimes it's not the man who breaks the woman's heart. But sometimes it's the woman who breaks the man's. I put the finished arrows down and sighed. I've sharpened over three thousand arrows in three hours.**

Artemis I could see was impressed but a little sad. I was too I mean we join the hunt to give up heartbreak and here is the greatest Greek hero and he had his heart broken by his best friend. I hope that the hunt will treat him alright, after everything he's been through he shouldn't have to go through anymore.

** It irks me that I have to do everything. Why couldn't I have just said no to Zeus's offer? Oh yeah that's right, he would blast me into Tartarus. I guess it isn't all bad. Besides the pranks that they do on me, we don't really socialize. The only hunter I talk to is Thaila. She's the only one that tolerates men or it could be just me. Speaking of Thaila here she comes now.**

"I'm sorry for the way your treated, it's just after so long hating men they aren't used to a nice one," said Artemis.

"It's fine I get where they come from I'm sure they'll warm up to me eventually," said PJ smiling at my mistress.

**"Hey Perce." She said. She had a big smile on her face and I wondered why. Thaila has always been a sister to me. She doesn't know of my breakup with Annabeth but I have no doubt in my mind that Artemis will tell her and the huntress sometime this month. And when she finds out, either me or Annabeth will have to face her wrath. Preferably Annabeth.**

"Oh I'm sure I'll have some words with the architect of Olympus," I snarled.

"Oh you do, though there are fewer words and more electrical slaps," said my future self.

**"Hey Thals." I forced a smile. Just because I wasn't happy didn't mean I would push it on good ole pinecone face.**

Artemis looked up at PJ amazed that he would care for me enough to shoulder his own problems and not push them on me. She slowly leaned up and kissed him. I had to laugh as PJ eyes bugged out but he kissed her back and when they separated both looked like they had felt a little bit of heaven. I had always wondered what that felt like so I stopped reading and looked up at PN. His dark eyes were confused and I saw them widen as I slowly leaned up. The kiss itself was indeed a little bit of heaven and when it ended I snuggled up in his chest some more and began to read again.

**"Milady told me to let you know that we are moving out of Yellowstone in three hours so pack up and get ready." I nodded. I've only been in the hunt for two days. In this time I figured out how to activate my fire powers. Apparently my power comes from my emotion which is dangerous. If I am too angry then my fire turns into Greek fire. That stuff burns even underwater. I figured it would take me a month or so before I mastered this technique. You see my tent is far away from the hunter camp. The reason being is that I don't want to start trouble because my manly essence is in their camp. Artemis confronted me about it earlier. I told her my reasons but she didn't seem satisfied. She told me she would talk to me later. I packed my gear. Apparently Chaos is nicer than he lets on because I have more Assassins robes, throwing knives, and some things to sharpen my weapons. I even got some poison and a tomahawk. Chaos also gave me blueprints to give to Hephaestus. I don't understand them but he said Hephaestus would.**

Hephaestus grinned at that. PJ looked happy to as he was currently smiling at Hestia. She was smiling back. Percy grinned at his younger self and lit his hand on fire. Everyone from the past looked at him in amazement .

"Is controlling to rival element hard Percy," asked a still gaping Hermes.

"Nope it's pretty easy," replied Percy

** I put my equipment into my bag and got out my tent. My tent was a black color with Chaos's symbol on it and Artemis's as well. My tent was a good three miles away from the hunters. With a snap of my fingers, my tent vanished and so did the arrows I sharpened. I ran into the forest. I climbed a tree and started running on the tree tops. I always thought myself as a big clumsy warrior but with this enchantment from Chaos, I was as graceful as a deer, fast as a cheetah, nimble and light on my feet like a monkey and as acrobatic as a ninja.**

Again Percy was met with amazed stares and gaping mouths.

** I scaled the treetops with ease. I felt free moving in the wilds, like I could just be me without everyone criticizing me for it. As swung from a vine, I remembered the dream of Chaos I had last night. In the dream, Chaos said I had a special ability that he didn't give me, it was something I already had and he awakened it. I call it my Assassin's sense. When I speak to someone, I can pick up lies and I can tell who I need to go after and who is my enemy. I find it really cool. I wished I had this power before, if I did then maybe I could've prevented Selina from giving info to Luke. I sighed as I reached my destination. I sat on the branch watching the hunters wait for me. No need to dwell on the past. This is my new family now and even though we don't see eye to eye. I will protect them anyway.**

Artemis had tiny tears in her eyes as she looked up at PJ. She instantly leaned up and kissed him squarely in the mouth and continued for a couple of minutes. When she broke away and snuggled into his chest again, I looked at him. He had this expression that I couldn't help but giggle at, He looked like he was trying to remember his own name.

**Artemis POV**

**My hunters and I waited for Percy. Thaila, my lieutenant is quite fond of the boy. No not boy, Man. He will probably be the only man I will ever come to respect. After he took the sky for me so I could fight Atlas, I gained new respect for the Perseus. He honored Bianca and Zoe. If Zoe liked him, then I will give him a chance. He has not flirted with my hunters, hell he hardly ever talks to us.**

I frowned at that he was usually a very talkative person. I hope this isn't the hunts fault otherwise I'm gonna bust some heads.

** Now I know it's been only two days but he's only spoken like ten words. Most toward me and Thaila. I guess that is my fault. I have packed him with a bunch of work that used to belong to hunters. I've noticed that in these two days my hunters have mistreated the man. If it were any other man I wouldn't care. But Perseus isn't any other man. He's gained the respect of the creator, he's gained my respect and he even has the grudging respect of my father. He is not selfish. All I have seen from him is selflessness and purity. So when I found out he wanted to die, I was honestly surprised. Why would someone who's gained the respect of the gods, hero to the campers who follow him and loved by nearly everyone wish to die. He wished to taken away from the pain of a broken heart. For the first time in Greek history, a woman had broken the man's heart. Not only his heart but his very essence. His green eyes which used to so happy and mischievous were only filled with pain and sadness that he tried to hide from me and Thaila.**

"Percy I never ever want to see your eyes that way again," I said.

"Don't worry Thals I'll be ok as long as I've got Artemis with me," replied PJ.

** We both see it. Thaila knows nothing of it but I do. While I admire that the child of Athena wished to be single, I am angry that she broke this man and I don't know why. I heard my hunters shriek when buckets full of sharpened arrows appeared beside us. I wonder how he sharpened three thousand arrows in three hours! That would take my hunters at least a week to do. As I looked at the sharpened arrows my senses went wild. Someone was watching us. I scanned the area and saw who was watching us. Perseus. The black Assassins robes were unique and quite honestly intimidating. The hood covered his eyes so all you could see were his nose and mouth. His mouth morphed into a smirk when he noticed I saw him. I narrowed my eyes but said nothing. I looked to my hunters to see if they noticed him. They didn't. I sighed. It seems Percy can hide from my hunters. That's quite a feat. My hunters can detect a wolf from three miles away and here, this man is only a few feet away and they can't feel his presence. Thaila seemed to notice that something was up.**

**"What's wrong my lady." I smiled. Only Zoe and Thaila could figure out when something was bothering me.**

**"Nothing's wrong unless you call all of you not feeling Perseus's presence wrong." Thalia's eyes widened and my hunters looked around in alarm. My lips quivered in amusement. They couldn't see him. I looked toward the place where he was originally and my eyes too widened in alarm. Where did he go? I heard someone clearing their throat behind us and we all turned around frantically. Our bows ready. I lowered my bow. There he was. Sitting on the ground Indian style, lips quirked up in amusement. I wouldn't admit it but not even I could feel his presence for a second. The thought made me angry.**

"How the hell did you move that silently without either me or the hunters sensing you," asked an impressed Artemis.

"I'm ninja and chaos's powers help a lot to," smirked Percy. This of course caused AJ to smack him up side the head.

"Wipe that smirk of your face," she said.

**"Mind explaining to me how you evaded my hunters. I am quite curious." Thaila seemed to agree with my question and looked at Perseus expectantly, my hunters followed her lead. Perseus smirked and I had half the mind to either laugh at my hunter's expressions or to smack Percy for smirking.**

**"As you do know, Chaos did give me the knowledge of an experienced Assassin but he taught me a couple technique's in my dreams. The ability to hide in plain sight not once did I attempt to even hide from you. I merely used my surroundings like a true Assassin or Hunter must. "My hunters gaped when they heard Chaos and Thaila had that expression that told me she was going to talk to me later. But for now I nodded to Percy.**

"Damn right I'm talking to you later on and when do you teach me that," I asked excited.

"Oh you learn a bit later on after I return I think," replied Percy.

"Return from where," asked Athena.

"Oh you'll see, "grimaced Percy. I also noticed AJ eyes tear up and she held on to Percy that much tighter.

**"Wise words, which is something that my hunters have a hard time understanding. Perhaps you could train them to hide in plain sight and close combat." My hunters began to protest but I silenced them while Percy began to think. He nodded**

I was really excited now I knew Percy was a great teacher. I watched him teach swordsmanship at camp.

**"As you wish, but hunters I have to warn you, this will not be easy if you let your hate for men blind you, then I cannot teach you." They grudgingly nodded, obviously not happy with the situation. Phoebe seemed indifferent about it which surprised me and Thaila looked like she really wanted to learn. Things around here are about to get interesting.**

**"Alright hunters, move out! Zeus wants us to take care of a problem in the South Dakota Badlands. It seems that swarms of monsters are breeding there and we have to flush them out." Let's move I want to be there in three days.**

**Percy POV**

**South Dakota Badlands huh. Isn't that place like a desert. Guess I'm gonna find out. The hunters are gonna travel by foot. This is gonna be a long three days if Artemis makes me camp with them. As we started to head out, Thaila stepped up beside me. I raised an eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out at me. After that she started to stare at my outfit. I grinned." Why are you staring at me?"**

**"You have an awesome outfit!" I rolled my eye. Pinecone face is still immature as ever. She smacked me upside the head. I glared at her.**

**"What was that for?" I growled. She chuckled with made me growl even more.**

**"You rolled your eyes so you deserve to be slapped." I laughed. I don't know why but Thaila and Artemis can keep me happy for some reason and Artemis doesn't even try.**

** "**Well I know now," said Percy with a loving smile at his wife.

"I feel the same way," AJ said as she leaned up to kiss him again.

**"So are you gonna tell me what has you sad." I looked at her in shock. Was I not hiding that emotion well enough? She seemed to notice my surprise.**

**"Don't act surprised, Artemis and I can see it, even if the other hunters cant." I sighed. I don't want to tell her and I know that if I don't she'll keep trying to get it out of me.**

"Oh you know I will, but if I had none it was this bad I would have left you alone.

**"Ask Artemis, please Thaila I don't want to talk about it." She nodded in understanding and took off in Artemis's direction. I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose but now I am starting to see new life. I wonder why? As I watched Thaila go, I couldn't help but smile. As long as Thaila, my sister and Artemis my mistress don't leave my side, I think I will survive this pain. Why did I say Artemis! Argh! Don't even know my own emotions. But maybe I meant it. Aphrodite if you're messing with head, so help me you'll be the first god to ever be assassinated. I think the hunter's violence is starting to rub off on me. There is no way in hades I would have ever said that if I was still at camp half-blood.**

"Why does everyone swear on my name," complained an angry Hades. The anger left his face when his wife snuggled into him.

"Well that was an interesting chapter right artie," grinned Apollo. Not even a second later two silver arrows imbedded themselves in his throne.

"Only Percy can call me Artie," snarled Artemis. PJ of course looked shocked and touched. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her when she looked up at him. I could see the shock on her face when he broke of the kiss, I laughed because it was the exact same expression PJ had on earlier.

**-read and review I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 3

Paste your documen

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been really busy and I haven't felt the greatest. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise or Guardian of the hunters**

**-Poseidon's POV-**

I smiled when I looked over at my son and Artemis. There is no better woman for my son. I was about to say something when my wife flashed in. She took one look at Athena and glared at me beckoning me outside. I sighed knowing the verbal beat down about to come and got up.

"Look Amphitrite I know it looks bad but you even said our marriage is about over anyway why not end it now," I asked once they were outside. She glared at him some more before giving a stiff nod. _Sister we need you for a moment, _Hera appeared in a flash of golden light and looked at me questioningly.

"Amphitrite and I would like a divorce," I said. She smiled slightly at that which left me confused. Hera mumbled a phrase in ancient Greek and said we were no longer married and all of Amphitrite's and Triton's titles were revoked. This of course ended with me getting a ring in the eye. Just as I was about to enter the throne room again Hera grabbed my arm.

"You know I always knew you were destined to marry another," She said with a wink. This resulted in the biggest blush I've ever had to spread across my face. When we entered the throne room she went and snuggled back into my younger brother. I saw Athena glaring into the floor. I was about to go over and ask her what was wrong when I got pegged in the head with a tube of lipstick. Seriously what is with people and throwing things today? I looked over at Aphrodite and mouthed _what was that for, _She mouthed back _Athena's jealous make her feel better._

I went back and sat down next to the goddess of wisdom and took her face in my hands. She looked at me with a questioning expression. Just as she was about to ask me why I was holding her face I leaned down and gently kissed her. As I pulled away I saw her dazed expression and smiled at her.

"I think I'll read next," said Zeus smiling at his brother and daughter.

**Percy POV**

**It's been a day since we left Yellowstone. These hunters do not stop for anything. We are already halfway across Wyoming and at this rate; we'll be in the Badlands by tomorrow. As we walked, I noticed Thalia's expression. She looked upset. Artemis told her that after we clear out the monsters in the badlands, she'll tell her what happened to me. I guess she was pretty disappointed because she tried to ask me again and I just glared at her. The hunters still aren't very nice to me. Phoebe tried to break my arm because apparently I was spying on them. Artemis had stood up for me but they are still mean. Earlier they sent a herd of deer my way and I was almost trampled to death. Then they sent bear after me while I was taking a nap. All in all I wasn't happy. We stopped at the border of Wyoming and South Dakota. Artemis wished to brief us before we start to camp. I was already thinking about where I was gonna camp when Artemis turned toward me.**

I glared at the book but it softened when Percy looked at me and shook his head. It was gone when I felt Athena snuggle into my chest.

"I really am sorry for how they treated you," Artemis said looking at PJ with a fearful expression like he was going to hate her. He simply smiled and kissed her letting all her worries slip away.

**"Since you are new to the hunt, how do you think we should put end to this breeding ground?" she asked. In all honesty I was shocked. I didn't think she would ask my input before the hunters. Thaila was grinning and the hunters were probably thinking the same thing I was. I honestly didn't know what to say, something mysterious perhaps. I grinned internally at that thought.**

**"It matters not how we complete our task... only that it's done." I said. With that said, I sat upon the ground waiting for her to ask the hunters their opinion but they were all gaping at me. Including Artemis. Thaila was just grinning. I don't know why but seeing Artemis's face warmed my heart. What is this feeling? It feels nothing like I felt for Annabeth. It felt better, like maybe my life would get better. Like I had something worth dying for.**

"You die on me and I'll kill you got it," said Artemis with a glare. PJ just smiled and nodded. She looked pleased and snuggled back into his chest. I saw all the people from the future laughing quietly.

**Artemis POV**

**I just stared at the boy, mouth wide opened in shock. How can a man think like this? At first I thought he would say something stupid or question me on why I am asking his input. Instead he answers me without a care in the world." It matters not how we complete our task?" So anyway of destroying the monsters is good for him. Does he not care if he dies? I brushed these thoughts away. Whenever I think if Percy is hurt or could die. I feel pain and I can't explain why. To distract myself, I asked Thaila for her input since Perseus didn't care how we did it.**

**"What do you think we should do Thaila?" Thaila eyes were filled with pride that I would ask her for her input.**

**"Milady, I believe that we should surprise them, if we go rushing in their like the campers, we'll end up dead." Perseus nodded his approval. I wasn't surprised. I was thinking the same thing. That's why he didn't care; he already knew that Thaila was thinking the same thing he was.**

"Yep pinecone face and I have the same strategies," said Percy. He received two shocks for the nickname though.

**" So do you suggest we send a scout ahead of us in three days, I have no doubt that we are probably going to be in the badlands for a month with so many monsters there." Thaila nodded.**

**"I agree with you Lady Artemis, but who will we send?" The hunters looked nervous. I cannot blame them. For someone to scout ahead would be a dangerous task. The amount of monsters in the badlands made Mount Tam look like a zoo. They may be immortal but they can still die. I was about to come up with another plan when Perseus stood up.**

"What did I just say about dying," growled Artemis.

"Not to," said PJ in a small voice.

"Just remember what I said," she replied.

**"Give me areas and I'll give you blood. If no one wishes to go then I will." I was surprised by his bravery. Apparently so were my hunters. I can see the looks of guilt on their faces. They probably don't want him dead knowing all they ever did was give him a hard time. Something I was going to address tonight. Thaila got a glint in her eye that told me whatever she was about to say was probably something I wouldn't approve of.**

Artemis groaned as both Thalia's smiled sheepishly.

"See what you do Percy you rub off on them," she said with a slight glare. PJ raised his hands in surrender then wrapped them around her again bringing her closer to him.

**"M'lady, I wish to accompany Percy. It would be better if two went so someone is covering his back." I frowned at her suggestion. I wouldn't allow this. I don't want Thaila to go, hell I don't want Percy to go. The both of them together would be a great team but Thalia's scent would make the monsters go wild. Unless Percy can teach her how to mask it before he goes, she isn't going.**

**"Maybe, the answer will be a no if you can't learn to mask your scent. Your scent will let know the monsters that you are coming. It isn't a problem for Percy because he's apparently learned how to hide his presence." Thaila looked at Perseus expectantly. The hunters, I could tell were curious how a man knew such a neat technique. Percy sighed. He nodded toward Thaila.**

**"I can teach you, the only reason I am going to even bother to teach you this art is because you treat me well. Now some people on the other hand have treated me like trash since I got here. Not gonna mention any names." Thaila snickered and I could barely hold in my own as we looked at some of the hunters guilty expressions. Phoebes especially, her face was priceless. Percy turned his attention toward me.**

**"Arty if you don't mind, I need to see Hephaestus on designs of weapons that Chaos gave to me." I glared at him. He was trying to hide his grin. I could tell. I heard Thaila snicker behind me and my hunters were holding in giggles.**

**"Arty" I growled. Perseus chuckled and I smacked him. A red blotch on his cheek. He rubbed it while he glared at me. I gave him a cheeky smirk. His glare turned into a smirk.**

**"Yes Arty, what I can't give you a nickname. C'mon you know you like it. He smiled a beautiful smile on his beautiful face. I turned around to hide my blush. I am a maiden goddess, I shouldn't be thinking this way. I do like the fact that he gave me a nickname, it makes me feel special but I'll never admit it.**

"That's because you are special," both Percy's said to both Artemis's who in turn blushed a deep red and kissed their respective Percy.

**Percy POV**

**Artemis was glaring at me. I couldn't help but hold in my laugh because if I didn't, I would probably end up with an arrow in a place it shouldn't be. She nodded to my question.**

**"You can go tonight, but first do all the work I gave you." I nodded but in the inside I groaned. Three thousand arrows and a ton of laundry. Joy!**

**Third POV**

**Perseus sat on a stump drying out clothes. Next to him stood a mountain of folded clothes. It's been three hours since the hunters last pranked him. He was starting to get suspicious. Artemis had unfortunately made him camp near the hunters. They didn't like that. Thaila didn't mind but the other hunters like Diana, Phoebe and Atalanta didn't like it at all. They stood near a bush watching him. Their plan was set. Atalanta whistled and a whole herd of deer came by. As Percy was drying the clothes, he heard a noise. "Was that hoof beats". He thought. His head snapped in the direction it was coming from. The whole herd was after him. His eyes widened and he ran like no tomorrow. The deer were on his heels. Artemis had heard the commotion and had come to see what had happened. Her eyes widened at the sight of two hundred deer chasing Percy toward a cliff. Her eyes scanned the area and she saw her hunters laughing at the sight. They shouldn't be laughing, just because Percy can turn into eagle didn't mean he would make it. The transformation takes too much time. She rushed toward the area, determined to save Percy.**

Everyone looked horrified at this. I myself was boiling with anger but I calmed down when Percy shook his head and when Athena kissed my cheek. Artemis was really pale, probably thinking my son would hate her after this but all he did was wrap his arms tighter around her and whisper comfort words in her ear. PT was so angry you could literally see the sparks flying off her hands. PN turned her around and I could see the surprise on her face when he suddenly leaned down and kissed her. The sparks disappeared and when they broke away each had a matching grin.

**Percy POV**

**I ran as fast I could. I was panting from exhaustion. The deer were right behind me. I could feel one's breath on my neck. I was running toward a cliff. There was no water below. I either die getting trampled or take the risk of jumping. I had no choice. I closed my and took a leap of faith. I was falling fast but I didn't attempt to prevent my fall. Something told me not to. I opened my eyes and saw I was falling toward a pond. I smiled.**

I smiled at that as well the water will save him.

**Artemis POV**

**He jumped. For the first time in my life, I felt fear for a man. I managed to get the deer away but it was too late. I looked over the edge and saw a small pond. There was no way he survived the fall. It was at least 1600 meters and that pond wasn't deep enough. I felt pain in my chest and for some reason I wanted to cry. I glared at my hunters who had gone pale when they looked over the edge.**

**"Why?" I asked. I tried to hide my pain. Atalanta looked like she was gonna cry. This prank went too far. The other hunters had looks of guilt.**

**"Milady, we didn't me-" I cut her off with a growl of anger.**

**"What do you mean you didn't mean too! You knew that there was a cliff and yet you did a cruel prank that I told you not to do. Do you want to know why I accepted Percy Jackson as our Guardian? I accepted him because he was different. He wasn't an evil cruel man. Father would've given us a man I wouldn't have approved of. Since you killed Jackson, we are gonna get a guardian that won't treat you as nicely as Percy did." Atalanta was crying now and so were the other hunters. I knew they didn't mean in it but this action not only hurt me, it ruined them because when Poseidon finds out, I don't want to think about it. We heard a snap of a twig and we whirled around quickly. What we saw made us gasp. We saw a bruised Percy. His leather armor looked damaged and his robe was torn in several places. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was angry. They are lucky Thaila is asleep or she would be just as mad as I was.**

"Damn right I was angry, I almost killed a couple of them," growled Thaila. She was also calmed down in the same way as her Past self by her husband.

**Percy POV**

**I was mad. No not mad, furious. Why would they do this? What had I ever done them? As I stepped forward, my teeth clenched and my fists closed I noticed something. Are they crying? Why would they be crying? Argh, it doesn't matter. Even if they felt horrible, they deserve to be taught a lesson. Its time I made my own trick. One hunter, Atalanta stepped toward me, tears running down her cheek.**

"God I hate it when they do that it's way too unfair," whined Percy.

"They all know they've got you wrapped around their finger," smirked AJ.

**"Percy we're sor-"I cut her off with a raised hand. I was upset but I was starting to lose my nerve.**

Everyone who had seen that shivered in fear.

**"Enough, you all need to get yourselves a new guardian, I'm done." I could feel Artemis's shock. Before anyone could attempt to persuade me to stay, I dug a smoke bomb out of my robe and threw it at the ground. It exploded and black smoke seeped through, hiding me from their sight. I scaled a tree and ran toward our camp. I rushed into my tent, dug out my blueprints and ran out of the tent. I snapped my fingers and it was gone. I mumbled a message for Hermes and I was teleported to Hephaestus's palace doors. Now it didn't look like a palace. It looked more like a factory or workshop. The doors were made of gold and they were huge. I cautiously knocked on the door. A voice crackled through the door.**

**"Who knocks on the door of the master smith?" it said. I smirked.**

**"Perseus Jackson, Guardian of the Hunt." The door opened and I stepped inside. I was in awe. If the Hephaestus campers ever came in here, they would all be squealing in joy. It looked like a forge crossed with a factory. In the middle was a smelter and anvil. Hephaestus was working on something. I walked over to the man and greeted him.**

"You work yourself to hard," Aphrodite said to her husband.

"Well that was before I had my beautiful wife to spend time with," smiled Hephaestus. Aphrodite blushed at that and leaned up to kiss her husband. Both where oblivious to Ares glare.

**"Hello Hephaestus." He grinned.**

**"Welcome Percy, is there anything you require of me." I smiled at him. He sure was a lot nicer to me now than before.**

"Well that's because I knew the pain you went through, except it seems both our pains have lifted," Hephaestus said with a smile in his wife's direction, Percy smile down at AJ as well. Both goddesses blushed fiercely.

**"Yes, do you mind taking a look at these?" I said as I handed him the blueprints. He studied them with a gleam in his eyes. He smiled like he just found something new to play with.**

**"Where did you get these designs, I've never seen anything like this?" he looked really excited.**

Hephaestus smiled at the thought of getting to work on designs from Chaos himself.

**"I got these from Chaos himself. I didn't know what they meant but he said you would know what to do."**

**"Give me your Vambraces with your hidden blades." I nodded and took them off. I handed them to Hephaestus. He examined them with glee.**

**"Such craft and detail. Utterly amazing. Now wait here this might take an hour or so. I sat on a bench and waited and waited.**

**2 hours later.**

**Hephaestus came back with my hidden blades and vambraces and was grinning like a madman. He gave them back to me and I examined them as I put them on my arms again.**

**"They don't look different." I said. I was confused. Hephaestus chuckled.**

**"Press one of the buttons on your vambraces." I don't have buttons on my vambraces…. Never mind. I pressed one of the buttons and my hidden blade morphed into a hook. I eyed it with fascination. This would be good for getting across buildings with lines connected to it. I pressed another button and my blade turned into…. No way a hidden gun. That is so sick. Hephaestus gestured toward the last button. I pressed it. My gloved hands were now claw like. These would be excellent for climbing things or needing to get an extra grip.**

**"Thank you Hephaestus."**

**"No need M'boy, if you need anything else, give me a call." I nodded and walked out of his palace and bumped into the last person I thought I would meet today. Apollo. He grinned at me.**

**"Sup Percy, taking care of my little sister?" I sighed and told him everything that's happen today.**

Both Moon Goddess glared at their younger brother and shouted, I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!

**"Damn, but are you really gonna leave them? I don't think my sister will be happy bro." I shook my head.**

"Damn right I won't be happy I'm losing the man I love," said Artemis who then blushed at what she said. She looked up at Percy nervously hoping that it wasn't too early for her to say she loves him. He Grinned down at her and said that he loved her. I saw my niece with a very happy smile. I smiled as well and decided I might as well reveal my feeling for Athena to her. I leaned down into her ear and said, "Athena."

"Yes."

"I love you," I said and her breathe caught.

"What about Amphitrite," she said.

"Just divorced her," I smiled. The wisdom goddess turned around and kissed me fiercely. I smiled and kissed her back. When we broke both of us had huge blushes but I just ignored the stares and grabbed her hand.

**"No I'm not leaving them. This is just their punishment. Apollo chuckled.**

**"Before you go Perce, I bless you so that you are an awesome musician." I chuckled. Why would I need music?**

**"Oh also take this, it has a special effect on the wild." It was a silver flute. It had designs of animals on it. I thanked Apollo and teleported back to the badlands. Before I go back to hunters, I need to deal with the monsters.**

"You idiot do you have any idea how dangerous that is, do know what would happen to me if you died," yelled Artemis with tears in her eyes. PJ just leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Yes I do but if it means the hunt is safe I'd gladly sacrifice myself," PJ said. This of course earned him a big kiss on the lips from the touched Moon Goddess.

"Alright I think that's enough for one night why doesn't everyone go to bed," said Hera.

"Alright But can I talk to my wife and Demeter with you for a second Hera," asked Hades

"Sure."

**-That's it for this chapter. I'll leave you all with a cliff hanger. Now guess with what hades wants with Hera, Persephone, and Demeter, and I want to know do you guys think I should bring Annabeth in from this time see how she reacts to Percy and Artemis. You guys choose Read and Review. Tell next time.**


	5. break

**-Well do to the reviews I've gotten I decided to bring Annabeth into the story. I do have it was fun to come up with this chapter so I hope you like it. Also check out my other story if you have time it's about the after reactions to the fall to Tartarus.**

**-Disclaimer- I don't not own the Percy Jackson franchise or Guardian of the Hunt**

**-Athena's POV-**

Now I know this may be hard to believe from the Goddess of Wisdom but I'm still speechless. This day has surprise after surprise. First off we were able to beat Typhon, with the help of the man I'm currently sitting on. Then we walk in and Kronos has been defeated by Percy. Then the whole future gets messed up with the arrival of the book and the future people. I do have to say it was a mistake for Annabeth to leave Percy but looking over at him and Artemis I couldn't help but smile. My love hating sister has found just that, Love. She looks happier than I've seen her in a while, speaking of love I think I've found it myself. When the book just began I couldn't help but blush when I had to sit on his lap but after feeling how warm it was I couldn't help but snuggle further into it. I think he was shocked but he still seemed happy, at least I hope. I couldn't help but be jealous when that sea witch arrived and took Poseidon away from me. I just about gave up hope when I suddenly felt his hands on my face lifting my chin to look at him. He then did the last thing I ever suspected him to do and he kissed me. I felt all logic in my brain melt away as I entered a sorta limbo state.

Just as all of us were getting up to go to bed a bright flash entered the throne room and my daughter stood there looking very confused. As soon as she saw Percy she ran up and hugged him asking where she was. I looked over and saw the anger in my sisters silver eyes along with worry. I smiled at that and knew she was going to be ok. We all went our separate ways and I left Percy to explain things to Annabeth. I looked over at Poseidon and he beckoned me over to the garden, it seems he wants to have a chat.

**-With PJ and Annabeth-**

"Percy what are we doing here," Annabeth asked PJ. She was happy to see him and was a bit when she saw Artemis glaring right at her.

"Well when you left a book appeared from the future with older versions of me, Thaila, Nico, and Artemis," replied PJ. He was looking at Annabeth and for some reason he didn't feel as attracted to her.

"Oh, what's the book about and do you know why Artemis is glaring at me," questioned Annabeth.

"The book is about the Guardian of the hunters, and she's glaring at you because she thins you're going to steal me away from her," said PJ.

"Why would I steal you she's the maiden goddess?"

"She's also my wife," PJ said. This news of course was received first with shock then rage. PJ backed up a bit scared of the look in her grey eyes.

"When do you get married," she screamed

"I haven't gotten married yet but I do in the future," PJ said.

"Oh, well why do you get married to the maiden goddess," she asked. PJ though could hear the silent question of why he didn't marry her.

"I don't know we are reading about it now," He replied. Then the question that he was hoping to avoid came.

"Why did you get married to her and not me, I can tell you love me and I love you as well even if I we never got a chance to date," she asked.

"Well apparently we do in the future because I told us in the very beginning of this book that we were dating, you just broke up with me," PJ said with some sorrow in his voice. He thought he'd be sadder that the former love of his life broke up with him but he really doesn't love her that way anymore. Artemis had taken that place in the time they had been reading. Annabeth looked happy at the beginning of his words but shocked at the end.

"Why did I break up with you," she asked in a small voice.

"You got a chance to remodel the Parthenon," He said.

"I WHAT," she asked surprised.

"Yeah and I'm happy for you wise girl and I hope you find someone that will really respect you, though you're not going to be too happy with my reaction to your break-up," PJ said. She looked sad but then a look of understanding filled her eyes, she wasn't right for Percy her pride would get in the way. She was happy he found a goddess, but at the end of his sentence she looked a bit suspicious.

"What did you do," she inquired.

"I may have asked the god to blast me down to the underworld to join Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke," PJ said sheepishly. This of course was rewarded with a slap on the head.

"Look I'm sorry for what I'm going to do Percy but I think it's for the best that we aren't dating, I mean our fatal flaws will tear us apart and it seems you have a big thing for the goddess of the moon," she said. At this a noticeable blush spread throughout PJ face.

"That and it seems that we may become step siblings with the way my mom and your dad are acting.

**-Poseidon POV-**

I beckoned Athena over to the gardens so I could talk to her privately. I saw how she looked when my ex-wife appeared. I hoped after this conversation I could clear up any misunderstandings and maybe allow me to date the girl I've been after since the day she sprung from Zeus's head. The only reason I didn't try to chase her was because I was basically forced into a marriage by Oceanus. Then she took her maidenhood vow and I had thought I lost her. Well here she comes even form this distance I can make out those beautiful grey eyes and long blonde hair.

"Did you need to talk to me," she asked.

"Yes I did, I um just wanted to tell you something I've been waiting thousands of years to tell you," I said. She looked interest when I said that. I gathered all my courage, "Athena the truth is ever since you sprouted from my brothers head I've wanted to be with you, you were always the girl that I thought of and when I was forced into marriage I thought you could find a loop hole but at that time you seemed to want nothing to do with me and you had made your vow. What I'm trying to say is I love you and I want to see if we can make this work." When I finished I looked down I didn't want to see her pained face and the obvious rejection that was coming. She grabbed my face and lifted it so I could see her.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that, I've also had my eye on you since my 'birth' and I was crushed when you got married. I didn't want to see you anymore because of the pain I would have to go through every time I saw you. I love you to and I do want to make this work but what of your marriage to Amphitrite," she asked nervously. I smiled so happy she returned my feelings and I couldn't wait for her to hear what I had to say next.

"We got divorced when she came in that's why Hera flashed out of the throne room," I said. All the nervousness left her face and she automatically brought my face which was still in her hands down to hers and brought me into a very passionate kiss that left my brain melting through my body. When we broke away I smiled at her again and we made our way into the throne room.

**-Hades POV-**

I motioned for Demeter and Persephone to fallow me. I was extremely nervous which isn't something the lord of the dead should be feeling. I was about to tell my biggest secret and I wasn't sure it would go all that well. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked into my wives eyes. The funny thing is we never even got married so she's my girlfriend but I she liked wife better. She gave me a slight nod and I calmed down a bit. Today should be one of the happiest days of her life.

"What do you want Hades," Demeter asked.

"To first rectify a mistake, Persephone I Hades Lord of the Dead here by release you of your bond to the underworld you are now free," I chanted. We watched as her dress began to lighten and her skin became less pale. I saw the absolute biggest smile on Demeter's face since the day the spring goddess was born. She looked at me and hugged me tightly saying Thank you over and over again.

"Why did you release her now," She asked. I looked at the now single spring goddess as she winked at me. I took a deep breath what I was about to say could change something's.

"Well the real reason I grabbed Persephone was to attract your attention not because she was too beautiful for me to resist. That doesn't mean she isn't beautiful I just grabbed her to get your attention. I've had this big crush on you since the day you fell down into father's stomach. You were always right there with Hestia keeping us happy and I always thought you were exceptionally beautiful I just didn't think you'd ever like the god of the dead since you were the goddess of the harvest," I said mournfully as my biggest secret was released into the air. I was really nervous but when I looked into her hazel eyes I couldn't but be happy that there wasn't any hate or disgust just shock. I waited patiently for her to get over the fact that I had just basically told her I kidnapped her daughter to get her attention.

"You mean to tell me that you've had a crush on me for 3 thousand years and you never told me," she asked and I nodded. Next thing I knew she grabbed me back into a hug and whispered into my ear, "and I thought you would never like me back it seems that we both were ignorant for hiding our love."

I was so happy, I mean to happy for the god of the dead to be. She told me she liked me too. I pulled away from her hug and brought her face up to mine. He lips tasted like honey and I smiled into it. She didn't pull away like I expected but pulled me closer. We broke away after Persephone cleared her throat looking disgusted. We all laughed and made our way to the throne room.

**-Well that was the end of this chapter. I bet none of you expected a Demeter/Hades coupling but I thought I'd try something new. You'll have to tell me what you think, so read and review, review, review. Thanks Phoniexmist out**


End file.
